What Happened After Conqueror Of Shambala
by Billy27Martin27Lover
Summary: What I made to follow up to the Full Metal Alchemist Movie: Conqueror Of Shambala.So what happens when Ed and Al find out that the gate isn't closed? EdWin
1. Returning To Old Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

What Happened After _Conqueror Of Shambala_

Chapter 1: Returning To Old Faces

* * *

Ed and Al were still in the world with out alchemy and with the gate being destroyed they had no way of getting back to their world. So they journeyed to destroy all of the things(in the world without alchemy) that would cause war in any world.

First they destroyed the uranium bomb that the maniac brought over to this world by using human alchemy and crossing through the gate.

Then they ventured out to find the place that was advertising heat-seeking missiles to destroy those.

When they got there they found nothing but an empty factory. "Ok Al they've obviously moved out and started somewhere new." Ed said to his brother and started walking out. Al stayed put as Ed walked away.

"Al come on we have to find someone who can tell us where they've moved to!" Al didn't move...he was looking around the factory they were standing in. It didn't have any holes or chimneys where smoke could be vented when making such a thing a heat-seeking missile.

"AL COME ON!" Ed yelled. "Ed I don't think they were ever here."

"WHAT!" Ed yelled furiously. "There isn't any holes in the walls or the ceiling at all."Al explained.

"Well...they probably have already patched them up!"Ed replied refusing to admit he was wrong. "Ed be reasonable."Al ordered. "You know me Al I'm never reasonable!"

"Face it you know they were never here!"Al shouted getting annoyed. "And how would you know that!"Ed retorted.

"Because your getting all snappy!"Al replied. "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!"

"This is getting us nowhere!"Ed pointed out. "That's because you refuse to believe the truth!"Al replied.

"BECAUSE YOU WONT MOVE!"Ed yelled. "Then go without me and we'll see who's better-"

Then both Ed and Al were scooped up in a net and were hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell!" Ed yelled. "So you finally got here." A voice said from below them.

They looked down to see...Shou Tucker. "What do you want from us?" Ed yelled with hatred hanging off his words.

"I don't want anything from you."Shou replied. "Then why did you grab us in nets?" Al asked anger in his voice.

"Because I need you to open the gate for me just as you did for her." Tucker said. "Im afraid we can't do that"Ed replied smugly.

"And why not?"Shou asked. "Because we destroyed the gate" Al answered.

"Ah but you didn't destroy the other side."Tucker pointed out. "No we didn't but we got a good friend of ours to destroy it." Ed replied

"Well he didn't because they are still using alchemy on the other side." Shou pointed out. Ed and Al were lost for words. They looked at each other both had a 'Help Me' look on their face.

Then Ed snapped around to face Shou "And how would you know that!" "Uh..."Shou replied apparently speachless.

"HA!" Ed yelled triumphantly. "Just open the gate!" Tucker ordered. "Make me!"Ed replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well I knew it would be to hard for some one so..." Ed sighed he knew what Shou was about to say but this no longer had any effect on him due to the fact that he had had a growth spurt. "Weak"Tucker finished quietly.

"WEAK!" Ed yelled so loud Al could've sworn the world was shaking.

"Oh yeeaahh IM WEAK! I DIDN'T HAVE TO GET SOMEONE ELSE TO MAKE A STONE FOR ME!"Ed pointed out.

"But you did"Shou said quietly Ed was practically growling now. "Its not like I asked for that to happen..."Ed replied with quiet anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Shou yelled causing Ed to look at him with a face of confusion mixed with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked. "You're trying to tell me that you were running around trying to find the stone and you never thought of the exchange!"

"...I didn't want Al to be the exchange...he already lost his body...he didn't need to be used as a tool."Ed answered quietly.

"Hey brother you never told me if I was your memories or if I was me when I was attached to the armor..." Al pointed out.

Ed stiffened. "AL! How could you think that right now? Why would I put you through all that if you weren't going to be the real you? If I was going to have a suit of armor walking around with my brothers name it was going to be the real you." Ed poked Al tummy causing Al to giggle slightly.

"Yeah yeah great now then getting back to business...OPEN THE FRIGGEN GATE ED!"Shou yelled frustratedly.

"Hey I can open the gate to ya know!" Al yelled getting annoyed at being ignored.

"I don't care! I want Ed to open the gate! I've known him longer!" Shou shouted trying to make a point, but failing miserably.

"Hey you've known Al for as long as you've known me asshole!" Ed yelled defensively.

"No I haven't I don't remember your brother here at all numskull!" Shou countered.

"Well you should cause when you first saw him you wanted to know all about how he came to be a suit of armor!"Ed yelled in annoyance.

Shou was shocked as he realized that the person sitting(more like hanging) in front of him was once the suit of armor that fought alongside Ed. "H...h..how...how did you make him human again?" Shou asked in amazement.

"I came over to this side in exchange for Al to return to his body on the other side."Ed replied before Al could say anything.

"But where is the equivalency in that?"Tucker asked. "You don't think brother and I went through enough to get this?" Al asked threateningly.

"No not really...I mean I have been through more than you...me being older than you and all...and I still don't have my Nina back do I?" Tucker pointed out.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER YOU BASTURD!" Ed burst out in fury.

"I didn't kill her that Scar person did"Shou pointed out.

"He only killed her because she was in so much pain already...and no-one should have to suffer that especially because she did absolutely NOTHING to deserve what you did to her! And I'm sure your wife didn't either!"Ed yelled.

Meanwhile as Ed and Tucker fought Al was thinking about the situation they were in. "Hmm...If this net is made out of what I think it is then it shouldn't be too hard to break...How did Shou ended up on this side?...Who knows!...I wonder if Roy did destroy the gate...hmm...maby..." Then Al realized something.

"Hey Tucker!" Al said casually. Tucker looked away from Ed(mostly because he was desperate to get away from a fight that he was losing) "Hmm?"

"I'll open the gate for ya."Al offered. "What are you doing?" Ed muttered to his brother.

"Well we need a sacrifice right?...Besides if Roy did close off the other side it won't work." Al whispered quietly.

Then Ed caught on. "AL! What the hell do you think your doing!" Ed yelled with a slight acting look on his face that only Al recognized.

"I'm getting us out of the net!" Al said with the same look. Ed was relived his brother had caught on...not that he thought he wouldn't or anything.

"Y..your going to help me?" Tucker said shocked at how easily the younger brother was convinced he should have tried to get him to open it first it would have saved a lot of time.

"Yeah well I don't see any other way out." Al said with an 'I'm stating the obvious' tone.

So Shou let Al out but not Ed. Ed had to at least act like he was trying to get out otherwise Shou might figure out what they were up to.

"LET ME OUT!" Ed yelled. "NO!" Shou shouted forcefully.

"Your going to have to let him out at some point because I can't open the gate by myself." Al lied.

Shou did let Ed out after all the transmutation circles were finished. Ed and Al somehow got Shou to stand in the middle with them.

Then they clapped their hands and pressed them on Shou. And being the fool Shou was he assumed that Ed and Al were sending only him to the other side. Ed and Al were both thinking "Idiot" when he didn't move.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the gate Roy and Riza were walking down to the gateway through to the other world.

Roy was still Roy no amount of time is going to stop him from putting of important things for the military such as paper work or destroying gates that lead to another world.

"I cant believe you've managed to put this off for two years sir!" Riza said in disbelief.

"I haven't been putting it off I just...uh...""Have been putting it off?" Riza cut in. "NO! I have just been busy OK!" Riza rolled her eyes.

Then there was a glow coming from the passageway infront of them. Roy just thought the light was going out or something along those lines.

Where as Riza knew exactly(almost) what was happening, someone(most likely Ed and Al) was coming through the gate, she began to run froward.

"Riza we don't need to run to fix the light...I still have paper work to do." Roy said as he put his hand on Riza's shoulder.

She shook Roy's hand off. "You idiot! Someone is trying to get through the gate!" Riza yelled and continued to run down the passageway.

Then it clicked in Roy's mind what was happening and he began to run behind Riza. When they got there they found all the circles glowing but no one coming through.

"Phew good thing no one is opening the gate from this side...Sir what are you doing with that poor mouse?" Riza asked curiously as Roy walked past her clutching a struggling mouse in his hands.

"Im opening the gate." Roy replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "YOU IDIOT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IS ON THE OTHER SIDE!" Riza yelled holding Roy back. But Roy shook her off and continued to walk calmly towards the glowing circles.

"Who else would it be? It's Ed and Al. They are the only ones on the other side who know how to get through the gate or what the circles mean."Roy answered calmly again as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sir may I ask why you need a mouse?" Riza asked eyeing the mouse. "I need the mouse for exchanged to open the gate..." Roy replied half heartedly.

"So please tell me if I have this wrong Sir...Everyone who opens the gate has to use a mouse as exchange and they can't use anything else?" Riza asked cautiously. "No! That's not what I meant! Now shhhh I need to concentrate." Roy said avoiding the subject.

Then he put the struggling mouse down and kept applying pressure so it could not escape...The circle began to glow brighter...Then after a few seconds the mouse was gone and there was Ed and Al standing there.

Al had an expression unreadable to Roy that Ed knew to be hidden anger. Where as Ed had an expression Roy knew only too well...just plain, strait out anger.


	2. Traveling

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

What Happened After _Conqueror Of Shambala_

Chapter 2: Traveling

* * *

"I thought you were going to destroy this side of the gate?" Ed pointed out rather calmly but off course his voice was still tinged with anger.

Roy picked up on this anger and became slightly nervous. "I w-was but I...er..." "Have been putting it off." Riza finished in a half sing song half 'I told ya so' voice.

"Quiet Hawkeye!" Roy snapped. Riza was quiet but she had a look that clearly read 'I TOLD YA SO!'. "I have been busy." Roy tried to cover now regaining his usual calm tone.

"Uh huh. With what?" Al asked sharply. "Uh...St-stuff you know like...stuff." Roy was failing miserably.

"FOR TWO YEARS!" Ed yelled no longer able to suppress his anger. Roy flinched.

Ed then sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter 'cause other wise we wouldn't be here and no-one would be able to use alchemy. So I'm not going to try and get you to destroy it." Ed said sincerely.

Riza had a look of realization and surprise on her face. "That's why you never destroyed the gate sir!" Riza said as she turned to face Roy.

Roy was looking down with a guilty look on his face. "Hehe" Roy laughed guiltily but then snapped back into his usual serious face. "So Full Metal what are you going to do first?"

"Well before I go back I have to go see my mechanic..." Ed replied. "And I'll have to go with him so he doesn't do anymore damage to himself so I'll be back in the military when Ed is." Al explained.

That was when Roy realized that Ed's automail had shattered and was all over the floor. "Al can't you just use alchemy to put it back together again?" Roy asked.

"Nope. Automail is a very complicated thing and I don't know a thing about how to make it. So if I put his arm back together again it would probably look right but I wouldn't do anything." Al explained.

"Oh..I see...well I'll see you later then. In the meantime I'm going to have to make sure no-one can get in here...Unless they are with us of course." Roy added as Ed gave him a certain look. "Well we'll see ya then ok?" Ed asked. Roy nodded. With that Ed and Al left.

* * *

On The way back to Resembool Ed and Al had to make a stop in a small town for the night. They were going at a steady pace to make sure they weren't in danger.

They stayed in a nice little inn that accepted them free of charge. "So your back then the Full Metal Alchemist has returned?" Asked the bar tender.

"Yeah guess so." Ed replied. "And who might this be?" The bar tender asked referring to Al.

"This is-""Hey where is that armor that followed you around? Your so called 'brother'" "HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT AL THAT WAY!" Ed yelled defensively.

"Well you're the one who ditched him I didn't-""HE NEVER DITCHED ME!" Al yelled getting annoyed that the man was being so rude to his brother.

The bar tender turned to face Al and blinked. "Its not like you were the armor. It was really amazing it used to move by itself and everything! That's right ed always used to say it was his brother because it had his soul attached to it."

"I was the armor." Al growled through gritted teeth. "No you weren't. Its not possible." The bar tender said in a know-it-all tone.

"Explain why not." Al demanded. "Uh..um...Well...its just not possible!" "Well it is because there is proof right infront of you!" Ed yelled now getting very frustrated.

The bar tender was speechless. "S-s-so That's really you Alphonse Elric?" "Yes! That's what we've been tying to say!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Anyway do either of you want to order anything?" The bar tender asked trying to change the subject. Al rolled his eyes and assumed this was going to happen a lot.

* * *

They continued on in the morning when Al finally got Ed out of bed. "Why do we have to leave so early?" Ed groaned as they were walking along.

"Oh for gods sake Ed it's 9:30! We can get you a coffee on the way okay!" "Urrgh..fine" Ed agreed.

So when they came across a coffee shop they stopped by and ordered Ed a mocha. The waitress looked slightly familiar to Ed. When she came back Ed absentmindedly took his mocha from her and kept staring at her. "Do you have a problem?" The waitress asked getting rather annoyed.

"Sorry it's just...you look really familiar." Ed apologized. The waitress put her hand on Ed's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Then she pulled her hand away and opened her eyes quickly. "Edward?" "Noah?" "Oh my god! I haven't seen you for...for...two years! How did you get to this side?" "Um...I hid on the ship and well yeah I was on the side that stayed here...can you...please send me back! PLEASE!" Noah pleaded looking into Ed's eyes.

Ed's looked down away from her. "I'm sorry Noah I can't do that." He replied. "Why not!" "Because I'm still part of the military. And they aren't permitting me to open the gate." Ed answered now looking back up at Noah.

She looked hurt and angry. "You're just as I remember you! Everything is about you!" Noah yelled and then stormed off.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Al asked smirking. "She's a fortune teller from the other side of the gate...She...isn't important." Ed explained.

"Mmmhmm...Good." Ed looked up at his brother with 'I'm confused' written all over his face.

"For a second I thought you might have fallen for her. Then Winry wouldn't fix your automail." Al replied smirking again.

Ed was thinking about what Al had said. Al was sitting there with a funny look on his face. Ed took a sip of his mocha then realized what Al had hidden in the sentence and started choking on his mocha.

Al was having a fit of laughter. Ed started blushing. "Shut up!" Ed shouted still blushing then Ed spilled his mocha all down the front of his shirt.

Al was laughing so hard it was hurting him then he fell of his chair making Ed laugh too.

By now everyone in the coffee shop was starring at them. When Ed and Al realized this they ran out of the coffee shop still laughing.

"You do have a crush on Winry!" Al yelled as they walked along. Ed stiffened. "I do not!" Ed snapped."That proves it!" "How does that prove it!" Ed snapped he was blushing again. "Your getting all snappy and your blushing!" Al pointed out.

Ed paused then looked away. "I'm blushing?" He thought. "I am not." Ed replied calmly still not looking at Al.

Al decided to drop the topic he knew it was true that's what mattered. "Look we're in Resembool!" Al yelled excitedly. And of course they were.


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

What Happened After _Conqueror Of Shambala_

Chapter 3: Reunited

* * *

Inside the Rockbell household Pinako was cooking lunch while Winry 'perfected' one of automail arms that she had spare. When there was a knock on the door.

"Winry could you get that! I'm in the middle of something!" Pinako called. "Why do I have to get it! I'm in the middle of something too!" Winry yelled not wanting to leave her arm she was 'perfecting'.

"Yes!" Pinako replied in annoyance. Winry got to her feet and stomped off to the front door. She was NOT happy about being disturbed. It had better be important or she was going to...ok Winry doesn't know what she's going to do but it will cause then person/thing a lot of pain!

Winry opened the door to see Ed and Al. "ED!" She screamed and hugged him.

Ed returned the hug with one arm. "What did you do to your arm now!" Winry yelled angrily.

"One second back and you two are all ready fighting." Al sighed. Winry turned around.

"AL!" Winry screamed and hugged Al. Who returned the hug with two arms.

"Ed how did you manage to shatter another of my excellent automail arms?" Winry yelled angrily.

"It..er..shattered when we came back through the gate...I guess it couldn't take the pressure." Ed explained nervously. Winry looked murderous.

"...Sorry..." Ed apologized. Winry just stood there fuming for a few moments.

"Well then we'll just have to make you another one!" Winry exclaimed happily and skipped inside.

"We come all this way just to see Winry and her damn mood swings." Ed muttered to himself and walked inside. Al suppressed a laugh and walked inside behind Ed.

* * *

Well the arm that Winry had been 'perfecting' turned out to be Ed's size. And it was made so that it was extremely light. 

"Winry can I ask why you just happened to be making an arm that just, you know, happens to fit me?" Ed asked curiously.

Him and Winry were in her workshop by themselves. Pinako was doing the dishes. And...they don't know where Al was.

"Uh..I was bored..." Winry replied nervously. She put a nervous smile on her face.

"Mmmhmm..." Ed wasn't buyin' it but he decided to leave it. "Well you have one ready for me so we can get back to the military quicker than last time." Ed pointed out.

"Right!" Winry agreed. Although she wasn't so sure that was such a good thing. "So when do you want to attach it?" Winry asked.

"Um..Is tomorrow before lunch good?" Ed asked. "Yeah perfect!" Winry agreed.

"Ok then...Wait hold still!" Ed demanded slightly scaring Winry. He leaned forwards, and considering how close they already were it would look romantic to anyone else.

Ed reached out his hand and touched Winry's cheek. "He isn't...Don't even think about it Ed! AH! What am I going to do! He's-He's gonna-" Winry silently screamed. Then Ed pulled his hand back. "Eyelash." He said and showed it to her.

"Phew!...I got all worked up over an eyelash.."Winry thought. "Make a wish." Ed suggested. "Um.." Winry closed her eyes. Thought about her wish then blew the eyelash away.

"What did you wish for?" Ed asked looking into Winry's beautiful blue eyes.

"I can't tell you that or else it won't come true!" Winry replied looking away from his golden eyes. She will tell him anything if she's looking into them.

"It will still come true." Ed persisted. He moved so Winry was looking into his eyes again.

"No it won't! It will change the way you..."Winry began, still determinedly avoiding Ed's eyes. "...nevermind.."

So Ed was silent. "So who's this Noah girl Al told me about?" Winry asked with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

Ed stiffened. "She's just a girl I met in the other world." Ed replied nervously.

"What did she do with you?" Winry asked sternly. "Nothing like that!" Ed assured her quickly. "Well...come on tell me more about her!" Winry insisted.

"She's just a fortune teller..." Ed explained. Winry raised an eyebrow. "Who stole information from my head." Ed continued. Winry giggled a little at the way he was explaining it.

"Shut up this is hard to explain!...Well the information helped that lady come through the gate...and uh..yeah.." Ed finished.

"And...Come on there is more to the story than that!" Winry persisted. "Now she works in a coffee shop on the outskirts of Resembool. And I hate her." Ed added. Winry blinked at him. "Now that's a little harsh isn't it?"

"Not really. I decided this when she called me selfish because I wouldn't send her back to the other side. I can't send her there because the military won't let me." Ed explained.

Winry blinked at him again. "Well I guess it makes sense then..." Then there was an awkward silence.

Then Al poked his head through the door. "Dinner is ready guys."

* * *

After lunch the next day Winry sat Ed down on her work bench as they always do when he smashes his automail. Al was ready to watch this time, he was sitting on the arm of the couch. 

"Ok ready Ed?" Winry asked with the automail arm at the ready. "I'm always ready to have my nerves reconnected." Ed replied sarcastically.

Winry was doing it by herself this time. "Ok well ready...NOW!" Winry warned. She began connecting the nerves and the automail. Ed winced, he was over screaming instead he preferred the soar throat from holding it in.

Winry finished up and stepped back from Ed. "Do you need to lie down Ed?" She asked concernedly.

Ed shook his head. "I'll be right in a minute...argh!...or two." "Mmokay then."

"You're sure you don't want to lie down brother?" Al asked. "I'm fine" Al started moving his hands to show off the couch. Ed smiled.

"You're sure your fine Ed?" Winry asked concernedly before she opened the door.

"Yes! I'm going to live!" Ed replied getting annoyed about being asked over and over again.

With that Winry left and closed the door behind her. Leaving Ed and Al alone...

Al started showing off the couch again. "GOD DAMN IT AL! I DON'T NEED TO LIE DOWN!" Ed yelled angrily.

"Lie down and I'll get Winry for you!" Al bargained. Ed again had to think about what Al had said.

While he did so he took a sip from the glass of water Winry left beside him...he took another sip...then realized what he meant and started choking.(again)

"Al cough you cough sick cough cough bascough turd cough" Ed yelled between coughs. Al was just pissing himself with laughter.

Then Winry came running in. "What happened!" She asked worriedly. Ed could no longer talk due to the coughing. Al couldn't talk because he was laughing to hard.

"What happened?" Winry asked again. Ed stopped coughing. "Al said something really cough sick." Ed explained. Then shot the evils at Al.

"Oh...okay then I don't want to know." Winry replied. "No! No you don't" Ed jumped in quickly before Al could say anything.

"In fact if it's ok by you Winry I'm going to leave with you." Ed added getting up from the bench, wincing as he hit the ground.

Then Al started laughing harder. "Shut up Al!" Ed yelled at his brother who was now lying in the couch holding his stomach.

Winry was confused...Well at least she looked confused, when in actual fact she knew what had happened, because she had

been eavesdropping.

* * *

"I'm glad to get away from him" Ed sighed. Glaring at the door(not that the person on the other side of it could tell but hey!). 

"So...erm...do you want to go for a walk?" Winry asked nervously. Ed looked at her. "Ok just let me put on some shoes...and I'll try and get a shirt on." Ed replied then hurried of to the guest room.

"He's gonna need help getting his shirt on." Winry thought. And sure enough two minutes later..."WINRY!"

Winry walked into the guest room to find ed with his shirt on most of him but his automail arm had the hand sticking out the bottom.

She pulled the shirt off him. "Arms up." Winry ordered. Ed's flesh arm went up but the automail arm wouldn't move.

Winry pulled her wrench out of her pocket and gave it a good bang. Ed then moved it slowly...painfuly upward.

Winry slid the shirt over his arms and his head as quickly as she could so Ed wouldn't have to keep his arm up for too long. But she fell over and had to hold herself up by leaning on Ed's chest. She had put her hands against his chest too.

Ed looked down at her. At that moment she looked up into his eyes. After a second or two she realized she was still leaning on him, and moved away practically to the other side of the room, blushing, and looking away.

"So..um..Let's go!" Winry suggested nervously and headed out the door. If she had looked at Ed she would have seen that he was blushing too. "Uh..Right!" Ed agreed equally as nervous and followed her out of the door.


	4. The Walk

Only a short chapter but hey! It's still a chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

What Happened After _Conqueror Of Shambala_

Chapter 4: The Walk

* * *

"Winry and I are going for a walk old bat!" Ed called out as they walked out the door. "Just be back in-time for tea squirt!" Pinako answered.

On their walk they followed the path into town. "Do you need anything?" Ed asked. "Uh...no...but..." Winry began. Ed sighed. "Yes we can look in the automail shop." He replied to the unasked question and smiled. "YAY!"

They walked in, "Hey it's Winry!" The cashier called out, mostly letting the other workers know that they're going to need to refill their stocks. "Yep! I'm back again!" Winry replied.

"Eeeeeed? I neeeeeeeeed these." Winry asked in a singsong voice. Ed sighed, he knew this would happen. "What is it?" Ed asked.

Winry showed him a small screwdriver. "I thought you said you didn't need anything Winry." Ed pointed out. "I forgot that I broke my one when fixing you." Winry lied.

"I don't remember you breaking anything." Ed raised an eyebrow. Winry smiled nervously.

"P-please Ed." Winry stuttered. Her bottom lip started shaking. Ed knew this reaction oh-so-well, she was gonna cry. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"That doesn't work on me just so you know." Ed told her. "And I was going to buy it for you anyway! I was messing with you!" Ed smiled. Winry giggled.

"Before we go buy this is there anything else you want?" Ed asked but soon regretted it when Winry beamed up at him. "Uh-oh."

When they finally got out of the automail shop Ed's wallet was a heck of a lot lighter.

"You're sure it's ok for me to have all this stuff?" Winry asked guiltily. "I mean I still have the receipt we can still get your money back."

"No Winry! It's fine! I'll earn more money when I go back to the military." Ed pointed out. Winry went silent and watched the ground as they walked.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked quietly. Ed dropped his head. "Yes I do..." Winry was slightly upset by this answer but didn't show it.

"But...what if you end up in another world again?" Winry pointed out.

"I won't...and if I do I'll come back." Ed assured her. "But..." Winry began. "I promise I will come back." Ed added.

Ed moved closer to Winry so that she could whisper. (Why I don't know so don't ask.) "But you just got here." Winry whispered. Ed stopped. Winry stopped and turned to face Ed.

"I have to do something to convince her that I'm coming back." Ed told himself silently. He had a completely unreadable expression on his face.

Winry thought she may have said something that offended him. Then he hugged her intently. It took Winry a while to realized what had happened. Then she hugged him back.

"I'm just...I'm worried about you." Winry whispered in his ear. "I know Winry...But I'm going to come back." Ed assured her...again. "That's what you said last time." Winry replied with disbelief.

Ed pulled his upper body away. Making Winry look into his golden eyes. She could stare into those eyes for hours on end.

Then he leaned over to her face and his lips brushed against hers and he kissed her. Winry, taken completely by surprise, melted into him.

But then she pushed him away, even though her heart was screaming to kiss him back, there was something in her mind telling her not to kiss him back yet.

"And I did come back didn't I?" Ed pointed out mysteriously. Then he pulled away from her completely and ran off.

Winry was left to think about what just happened. "Oh my god did he...did he...just kiss me?...AHHHHHH! HE DID! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Winry silently screamed.

As Ed ran back to the Rockbell's his ming was scolding him. "GOD DAMMIT EDWARD YOU'RE A FOOL!...She probably hates me now...PROBABLY!...Shit..." Yeah Ed has two voices in his head.

Winry stood immobilized by what happened and lost in thought. Then she shook her head. "It's starting to get dark Winry, you should probably get home." She told herself and began walking home, blushing.

When Winry reached her front gate she saw Ed sitting beside it, apparently waiting for her. He saw Winry and jumped to his feet. "S-so a-are y-you ready t-to g-go i-inside?" He stuttered. Winry nodded. If it wasn't so dark she would have seen Ed blushing, if possible, more than she was.

They walked in silence to the front door. Then Ed opened it and offer to Winry for her to go first. She accepted and walked in. This was all in silence.

"We're back Grandma!" Winry called. "Good! Just in-time for dinner!" Pinako answered. So Ed and Winry walked through to the dining room to find Al already sitting down at the table quiet comfortably, and of course he was smirking, and Pinako setting out steak.

"Thanks old bat" Ed said automatically as he walked in. He saw Al and shot his brother the evils then softened his face so he let off something close to a smile. To Al this action meant, "Wipe that smirk off your face, I'll tell you what happened later." It was like brother language to them. So Al did as he was told and removed the smirk from his face instead he had a softened smile.

"So how was your walk?" Pinako asked as they all took a seat. Ed and Winry both stiffened. "It...uh...was...uh...interesting!" Winry exclaimed. "Yeah! Interesting!" Ed agreed. Al wanted know about the evening now, interesting they say?

They were both blushing again. Winry knew she was blushing and all of a sudden became very interested in the beautiful yellow walls. Ed however did not know he was blushing but didn't want to make eye contact with anyone so he was looking strait down at his plate.

After that there was a long awkward silence. The only time the noise level rose above the sound of cutlery hitting the plate was when Al was trying to get Ed to tell him through brother language and started choking on his steak.


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

What happened After _Conqueror Of Shambala_

Chapter 5: Confessions

* * *

After the awkwardly silent dinner Winry hurried off to her workshop and began construction on a brand new automail leg. Where as Ed hurried up to his room and lay on the bed moving his new arm around.

Al invited himself into Ed's room, closed the door behind him and sat on the end of Ed's bed. Ed showed no acknowledgment to this action and continued to test him arm out.

"Ahem" Al announced his presence. "I know you're there Al." Ed replied still not looking at his brother. "Then tell me what happened!" Al demanded eagerly.

Ed sat up. "Well first we went to the automail shop." Ed began. "Of course." Al commented. "Then on the way back we were talking." Ed continued. "Ooo about what?" Al asked eagerly. "Just shut up and you'll find out!" Ed snapped.

"I mentioned that I would have to go back to the military and then she was asking if I had to go, so of course I had to say I did, but I told her I would definitely be coming back. And then she asked why I had to leave when I only just got here. So to assure her I would come back soon I hugged her intently." Al smirked and gave a little chuckle.

"Oh shut up Al!" Ed snapped and immediately Al's smirk disappeared from his face, he knew that that meant there was something better in this story.

"Well then...uh...She still wasn't convinced so...I...erm...I..." Ed stuttered trying to find the right words. "I-I kissed her." He mumbled. Al was shocked! "You did what!"

"You heard me! I kissed her." Ed repeated quietly. "FINALLY!" Al yelled in relief, sort of. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Ed yelled angrily.

"How long have you had a crush on her Ed?" Al asked sarcastically. Ed stiffened and started blushing so he turned away. Al moved so Ed could still see his face.

"Come on I asked you a question!" Al persisted. Ed turned the other way again. "A question you don't need an answer to!" Ed replied.

Al moved again. "Tell me! It's not like I'm gonna tell her!" Al pointed out. Ed looked up at Al with an annoyed look on his face. "Now your definitely not going to know!" Ed told him. "Damn it!" Al cursed fisting his hand.

"You might as well leave 'cause you're not gonna get me to say anything else!" Ed pointed out then pointed at the door. Al pulled his feet up to his chest signaling that he was staying put.

"Fine then but I'm going to have a shower!" Ed yelled and picked out some clean cloths to put on. Then Ed walked, more like stomped, out of the room.

"Well then if you're having a shower there is someone I need to 'talk' with." Al muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Winry had been in her workshop working on a new automail leg, around Ed's size since she knew he would break it sooner or later. Al walked in picked her up carried her down the hall to the bathroom door.

Al knew his brother would have locked the door so he picked a bobby pin out of Winry's hair and started to pick the lock.

Up until then Winry had been at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to shout at Al but before she could start she found herself being thrown into the bathroom.

Winry hit the tiled floor with her stomach then picked herself up to see a half-naked Ed standing right infront of her. Then she muttered something under her breath, unable to scream it at that moment due to a large amount of shock, that sounded to Ed like "Al you're so gonna die."

Winry was blushing so hard it was as though she had popped all the blood vessels in her face. She turned around, pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs.

"Uh..." Ed was at a total loss for words...It looked kinda weird what with him only being in his boxers. Then came Al's voice from the other side of the door. "I'm not lettin' you out until you have had a good talk about what happened on that walk!"

Ed realized why Winry had gone so damn red and quickly grabbed his jeans and put them on. "It's ok to look now." Winry turned around, sighed then her face went less red.

Ed sat down infront of her. "Look Winry...I'm sorry." Ed whispered. "Why are you-" Winry began but Ed's hand shot up and covered her mouth. "Shhh! Al's listening!" Ed whispered pointing at the door.

Then Ed took his hand off her mouth. "Why are you sorry?" Winry asked in a whisper. "Damn you Ed!" Al yelled from the other side of the door.

"Because! It was...Out of the blue! And and..." Ed replied then looked away. Winry shifted slightly. "I didn't mind."

Ed turned back and cocked his head to the side. "You didn't?" Winry shook her head. She wanted to tell him that it was exactly what she wanted her first kiss to be like but then she wasn't completely sure Al couldn't hear her.

"Then why were you avoiding me?" Ed whispered confusedly. Winry stiffened. "I...I...I wasn't avoiding y-you...You were avoiding me!" Winry pointed out nervously. Ed sighed and looked down. "First kiss?" He mumbled.

Winry opened her mouth to object but then decided butter of it and instead nodded. Ed nodded his head in agreement and mumbled something so quiet that Winry couldn't hear it, but to her it sounded a lot like, "Me too"

Then came another awkward silence...

"So...When are you coming back here?" Winry asked more to break the silence than anything. Ed looked up at her.

"As soon as I possibly can." Ed replied smiling. " And this time I will give you warning ok?" He added. Winry nodded. "I'd like that."

"LOUDER I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Yelled an annoyed Al. Ed and Winry both turned to face the door. "YOU DON'T NEED TO!"

Then Al barged into the bathroom. "If I don't get to hear then I'm comin' in." He stated. Ed and Winry both looked at each other, then turned back to Al.

"Doesn't matter now anyway. We're done talking." Winry replied and got up then walked out of the bathroom. Ed stood up too. "Come on Al! Ed's Having a shower you pervert!" Winry yelled. Then both Ed and Winry laughed.

* * *

Done!(Not the end of the story)

Thanks _ed and winry lover _for saying you liked it I was staring to think no-one did.

No it's not the end of the story, I have actually finished the whole story I just need to put it onto my computer...my freind thinks there is a good 30 chapters in this story...I better get cracking huh?


	6. Change Of Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

What happened After _Conqueror Of Shambala_

Chapter 6: Change Of Plans

Very short chapter...very

* * *

In the morning Ed and Winry were the first up. So they decided to cook a big breakfast for everyone since Ed and Al were leaving afterwards. And with it being big and all meant they would have to stay longer to finish it. 

"So Ed have you heard anything from the military?" Winry asked as she put some bread in the toaster.

"Nope" Ed replied. "Did you actually tell them how long you would be away?" Winry asked curiously.

Ed's head snapped up. "No, I didn't!" Ed replied mischievously. "It usually takes about a week doesn't it?"

"Yeah . . . Damn me for being such a great mechanic!" Winry cursed. "Ah but if you weren't such a great mechanic I wouldn't be able to do this!" Ed squeezed Winry's waist from behind making her squeal.

"True true." Winry agreed. "But if I didn't brag about it so much you could stay longer." Winry complained.

"Oh well it's too late now!" Ed pointed out, he was still holding on to Winry around the waist. "Enjoy it while you can!" He rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're right." Winry agreed and turned her head to face Ed and kissed him on the cheek.

By this time they had finished cooking and all they had to do was set the table and sever the food.

So they served the food first but when they went to get the cutlery . . . they got a little distracted.

Winry had been thinking about what Ed had said. _Enjoy it while you can. _She walked up to Ed and tapped his shoulder making him spin around to face her.

Winry pushed him up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his golden eyes. He stared back into her beautiful blue eyes, she had a romantic look in her eyes. _If he doesn't make a move soon, I'm gonna..._

Then Ed leaned forward and brushed his lips against Winry's, placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into the kiss. Winry melted into the kiss. She kissed him back this time.

Then...Al walked in looking for cutlery. Al saw the pair and smirked. He wolf whistled.

Ed and Winry broke apart to stare at Al. Then they blushed and Winry backed away from Ed, as fast as she possible could.

Al stood smirking and watching what his action had caused. Ed and Winry looked at each other. They had to think up a lie, and fast!

"Uh...ED!" Winry yelled and slapped Ed across the face. "Ow! What was that for!" Ed yelled rubbing the side of his face tenderly.

Al chuckled evilly. "I think we're gonna have to stay longer Ed." Al stated mischievously. "Damn it!" Winry cursed. Ed was still rubbing his cheek. "That hurt Winry."

"Oh I'm sorry Ed. Do you want me to kiss it better?" Winry asked. Ed nodded. Winry walked back over and kissed his cheek.

"Can you set the table already? I'm hungry." Al asked impatiently. Ed glared at his brother.

"Fine Al! Wait a' ruin the moment!" He yelled and pulled out the cutlery draw harshly. Al rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that."

Ed looked around at Al. The look on Ed's face was enough to send Al flying back into the dining room.

Winry sighed and walked over to the plates. "We'd better set the table grandma will up soon anyway." She pointed out as she stacked four plates into her arms. Ed nodded and picked up knives, forks and spoons.

They walked through to the dining room to find Al already eating eggs, he was holding it in his hands. "AL!" Winry yelled angrily and started walking around the table to him.

"What?" Al asked, the sound was muffled 'cause he had a mouthful of egg. "That's so rude!" Winry yelled, angrily shoving a plate into his rib cage.

"Oomph...But I was hungry!" Al complained. "I don't care Al!" Winry replied setting the rest of the plates out on the table.

"Then why are you making such a big fuss over it!" Al asked placing an egg on his plate and piling some bacon onto his plate.

"I mean I don't care if you're hungry Al. You should still wait." Winry replied as she sat down. "Should don't mean I have ta!" Al pointed out piling stuff onto his plate without noticing what it was.

Ed sat down across from Al. He too started putting food on his plate. Al looked down at something on his plate.

"What the hell is that?" Al asked disgustedly. Ed look up at him. "That's the pink pancakes I made." Ed replied defensively.

"Er...Pancakes Ed?" Al said poking the pink doe like stuff on his plate."Well they wouldn't cook well so they're more like...Pink Mushk" Ed explained.

Al continued to poke the pink mushk with a funny look on his face. "Oh just eat it Al!" Ed snapped.

* * *


End file.
